Always Waiting
by PureCreation97
Summary: She's loved him since she was 14, and was always waiting. Rated T to be safe. One-Shot


Hi! This is my first Happy Days story so pretty please be nice and any constructive criticism is welcome and enjoyed! I love "They call it Potsie love"

episode and I wanted to write a story on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Days nor do have any involvement with them.

**Still Waiting **

Arnold's is dark, but, it always in at 3 in the morning. Good thing he gave me a spare key. Why would Chachi get mad at me for not wanting to go on the road? I tried explaining that I don't want to leave because of my family and friends, but some how he won't believe me. Instead of trusting me and respecting my decision, he thinks that I'm in love with Potsie, of all people! He's a nerd, well, people still say that but, he'll always be a dren in my book.

Sure we're friends and I had a crush on him, no, I loved him when I was14, but that was5 years ago. Since Richie and Ralph left it's been less fun around here and Chachi knows that. So, I started hanging out with Postie and sure we're kinda inseparable, but he's just a friend. Chach should understand that.

Then why I am I so scared to leave, come back and find out that's dating or in love with another girl or God forbid... Married. I sigh and drop my head into my hands and feel a cold tear run down my face. Why is this so confusing? I see the lights come on and hear a familiar voice.

"Joanie." My heart starts to race. It's Chachi! I can't face him right now.

I hear his footsteps get closer as he moves from the front entrance, through the hall way, and finally stop as he takes a seat next to me in the booth. I don't look up, can't look up. He doesn't say anything, he just lays a strong gentle hand on my back absentmindedly rubs circles across my shoulders, down my to the small of my back, and back up. A chill runs down my spine and I get tingles in the bottom on my stomachs.

Who am I kidding? You don't just like a friend as a friend if he gets you all worked up over rubbing your back. Chachi could have been felling my boobs and it would never feel as good as this.

We never did anything anyways. For some reason it never felt right to be with him like that. But, right now I want to rip Postie's clothes off and do it right here.

After what seams like forever, I finally stop crying and get the courage to look at him. I suddenly remember I've been crying for the past 3 hours so I'm all red and puffy. He gives me a small smile and gestures to his chest. I sniff and lay my head on his chest. He raps his arms around me and my world gets warm and safe, but my stomach is in butterflies. It's the best sensation in the world. After what feels like a life time a finally talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chachi stopped by my house to congratulate me. Saying something about not wanting to competing for your love."

"I am so sorry. I didn't expect for him to go over there. See we had an argument over not going on the road, and then it became about me loving you and..."

"Hey, it's okay. I don't minding waking up at 12:00 am for you." I giggled. He looks nervous now. Like he wants to ask me something.

"So, is it true? Do you really love me?" Nows my chance if I don't do it now I will never do it. Even if I loose him I'll find out the true and if it doesn't work out we'll still be friends.

"You remember when I was 14 and I wrote you those love letters?" He smiles big at me.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Well, you said that when I was 19 and you were 22, that I wouldn't feel the same and that you would wish I did. I guess I've always been waiting not to feel the same. But, it never went away." He looked at me, his brows knitted together, confused.

"What about Chachi?"

"I'll always love him as a friend and have a special place in my heart for him. But, he's not you. And I think he saw that, before I did. But, because of that he's been acting so badly I can't count how many times I've had to tell him to just sit on it!" We both laughed but, his still sounded nervous. Does he not love me back, did I do something wrong!

"Can ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ca...Can I kiss...kiss you?" Yes! But, the words don't come out I just end up violently shaking my head 'yes'. He slowly leans in, I can feel his hot sweet breath on my face. I lean in and close the gap.

I press my lips on him hard, and wrap one arm around him neck and one in entangled in his hair. The kiss is full of passion and all of built up longing. He slips his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I willingly open my mouth, loving the feel of his tongue dancing with mine, exploring every part of my mouth. We both pull away, panting trying to reinflate my lungs with air.

I put my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I lift my head up to look into his eye, but his eyes are closed and theres a smile on his face. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I put my hand on his face and he leans into my touch, turns his head and kisses the palm of my hand.

"I love you, dren."

"I love you, kid."

We stay like this for awhile, just making up for lost time and looking forward to spending forever with each other.


End file.
